Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Some wellbore servicing methods employ wellbore tubulars that are lowered into the wellbore for various purposes throughout the life of the wellbore. Since wellbores are not generally perfectly vertical, centralizers are used to maintain the wellbore tubulars aligned within the wellbore. Alignment may help prevent any friction between the wellbore tubular and the side of the wellbore wall or casing, potentially reducing any damage that may occur. In addition, alignment of casing within the wellbore via a centralizer may help to provide an appropriate clearance while the casing is cemented in place.
Some centralizers used on casing and tubing include centralizer blades made from composite materials that are bonded directly to the outside of the tubular. Using such composite materials can enhance well design in certain ways. In other systems, bowspring centralizers may be placed on a tubular having stop collars located at either end of the centralizer to maintain the centralizer position relative to the tubular as the tubular is conveyed into and out of the wellbore. In such systems, the stop collars may include composite materials bonded directly to the outside of the tubular. However, in low temperature, high pressure environments, the composite material used to form these centralizer blades and stop collars may crack or de-bond from the tubular at the interface between the tubular and the composite material. Accordingly, it is now recognized that a need exists for improved centralizer blades, stop collars, and other composite components bonded to a tubular in a way that such extreme conditions do not affect the bonding.